Fettered Storm
Category:UtGS Player Characters Basic Information Name: Fettered Storm Concept: General Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Raise and lead an army that can help the solars regain control of Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 25 Anima: A great golden wave that clashes down around anyone he strikes History Born to a minor Delzahn noble family Entered teh Tri-Kahn's service as a soldier Promoted to leader of an elite unit due to feats of valour and strategical abilities Sent to investigate an old manse that had been discovered near Chiaroscuro Exalted near the manse returned to the city and left the Tri-Kahn's service on account of being a solar. Appearance and Personality Fettered storm is not a tall man, his body is lithe and athletic. He has dark skin with shoulder length blond hair and no facial hair. His dark eyes are always taking a cold calculated survey of the situation. His facial features are grim and determined, shaped by his life as a soldier and an officer. He is usually dressed in loose wool clothing with a thin hooded cloak hanging from his shoulders. At his hips are a straigh sword and a flame piece, and slung over his back is an orichalcum tetsubo wrapped in cotton to hide it from curious eyes. He is an effiecient man who is not afraid to do what is neccesary in order to achieve his goals. His no-nonsense attitude also means that he has little patience for foolery. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Secondary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 3 Martial Arts ''' '''Melee 5 (Tetsubo 3) Thrown ''' '''War 3 (Strategy 3) ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 5 Presence Resistance 5 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 1 Ride 1 Sail Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Flametongue High Realm Backgrounds Contacts 1 Resources 3 Manse 3 Artifact 3 Artifacts Glorious Shatterer of Flaws Oichalcum Grand Goremaul Charms Performance *Respect Commanding Attitude / 5m / 202 *2nd Performance Excellency / 2m/suc / 184 **Heart Compelling Method / 6m / 202 Resistance *Ox-Body Technique -1x3, -2x6 / - / 208 *Body-Mending Meditation / 10m / 208 *Durability of Oak Meditation / 3m / 206 **Iron Skin Concentration / 2m / 207 *Essence Gathering Temper / 1m / 207 Melee *2nd Melee Excellency / 2m/suc / 184 **One Weapon, Two Blows / 1m / 191 ***Peony Blossom Attack / 2m/att / 191 War *2nd War Excellency / 2m/suc / 184 **Rout-Stemming Gesture / 4m, 1w / 197 Equipment Mundane Equipment Exceptional Lammellar Armour Soak Mobility Fatigue Tags +7L/+9B -1 0 May be concealed under heavy jacket or cloak Exceptional Flame Piece Speed Accuracy Damage Rate Range Max Strength Tags 5 +2 9L 1 8 - F, S Ammuntion for 5 shots. Exceptional Straight Sword Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags 4 +3 +4L +2 2 Str 2 - 13 8L 6 Fine clothing (Dress Uniform) Ordinary clothing, including a large cloak suitable for hiding a lammellar armour, or just hiding from the sun. Magical Equipment Glorious Shatterer of Flaws Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags 5 +3 +16L/5 0 2 Str 4 2, O, P, R 16 20L/5 7 Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 4/4 (primary) Temperance 2/2 Valor 4/4 Limit 0/10 Heart of Flint The character's heart hardens to all emotion. He feels and expresses no emotion: not robotic, but lacking all empathy and feeling. The character considers only efficiency in choosing his course of action, and his reduced tact imposes a two-die penalty on all Social rolls involving face-to-face nogotiations. Partial Control: The character's emotions are significantly muted but still present. She suffers a two-die penalty on Social rolls involving face-to-face interactions, but she will avoid doing anything to which she has a strong emotional aversion. Duration: One full day Limit Break Condition: The character is frustrated by the intemperate or childish nature of the world around him. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 (4) Parry DV 7 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Parry DV 5 Soak Bashing Soak 11 (6) Lethal Soak 8 (4) Aggravated Soak 7 (3) Health 16/16 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2; 14/14; 25/33 Personal: 14 Peripheral: 33 Committed: 8 to Glorious Shatterer of Flaws Other Information Intimacies Love Chiaroscuro Experience 15/64 Bonus Point Expenditure Conviction 4 - 3 bp Valor 4 - 3 bp Melee 5 - 2 bp Performace 5 - 2 bp Resistance 5 - 2 bp Tetsubo 3 - 1½ bp Strategy 3 - 1½ bp Experience Point Expenditure Artifact 3 - 9 xp Essence Gathering Temper - 8 xp Durability of Oak Meditation - 8 xp Iron Skin Concentration - 8 xp Second Performance Excellency - 8 xp Heart-Compelling Method - 8 xp Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Character build notes Unless something turns out to be lacking, this is the next things I should get are: Stamina 3 (8 xp) Essence 3 (16 xp) Awareness 1 (3 xp) Awareness 2 (2 xp) Awareness 3 (4 xp) Mob-Dispersing Rebuke (8 xp) Fury-Inciting Presence (8 xp) War 4 (5 xp) Heroism-Encouraging Presence (8 xp) Tiger Warrior Training Technique (8 xp)